A Very Weasley Christmasxmas eve
by BluLady
Summary: The prequel to my december challenge, part 1 of 5....Hermione spends Christmas Eve with the twins. Rated M for some language.


**A.N: yea I know uploading Christmas stories in the middle of January...feel free to roll your eyes at me! My old laptop gave up on me and guess who didn't back her work up... I decided to split the story into separate parts instead of chapters. So eh happy reading and Happy New Year everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Weasleys, because if I did there's no way in hell id share them with everyone else. I'm selfish like that!**

A Very Weasley Christmas: Christmas Eve....

There were last minute shoppers swarming the shops and the Leaky Cauldron was fully booked. Christmas Eve on Diagon Ally was a hive of activity. Fred slipped from the shop at lunch and leaned casually against the counter at Fortescues. He had ordered two hot cinnamon chocolate chip ice creams when a mane of bushy hair caught his eye.

"Hermione?" he called out before striding to her side. She looked up from her untouched banana split with red rimmed eyes. Her hair was wild and untamed, a far cry from the sleek waves she had sported since leaving Hogwarts. She had suitcases, never mind bags, under her eyes and just looked so thoroughly fed up Fred felt his heart stop a moment.

"Hi Fred" she croaked, further adding to his suspicions that she had been crying. He decided now was not the time to question how she knew which twin he was talking to, something not even his mother had quite mastered.

"Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like hell."

"How could I possibly take that the wrong way" she smiled grimly.

"What happened?" he questioned pulling a seat up next to her.

"Nothing" she muttered stabbing her banana with the spoon.

"Ouch, do you mind not doing that, it looks painful" he grimaced taking the spoon from her. "Ok so you don't want to tell me. How about I guess instead?"

"Three guesses and you'll only need one" she rolled her eyes.

"What have the boy wonder and his side kick red setter done now?"

Hermione just shook her head tears silently flowing down her face.

"Merlin, ok hang on here ill get them and we can sort this all out"

"NO!" she jumped up from her seat her face livid. "Don't you dare call them...them..." she dropped back down into her seat face in her hands.

"Right come on, come with me" he guided her by the elbow to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He obnoxiously coloured shop was uncharacteristically quiet. George sat behind the counter his legs propped up reading a play wizard magazine. He didn't bother looking up from the winking centrefold; it could only be one person.

"Oi Fred, where's my ice cream. You better not have eat my flake again you git."

"Not now George." The serious tone made him sit up and take notice. "What happened? Everyone ok? Why's she here? Why's she crying?"

"I don't know" he admitted brushing his fringe from his eyes.

"Hermione. .Ok?" George asked loudly holding onto her shoulders.

"She's crying George, not deaf."

"Right sorry, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Tea?"

"What mum always says that when someone's upset."

"Yea well that's mum isn't it; you just sound like a right pansy"

A snort of laughter halted their argument. "I'm fine, really" she smiled somewhat convincingly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry about that...completely irrational....my fault anyway" she muttered to herself trying to make herself look a little more presentable.

"Contrary to popular belief"

"We aren't that thick"

"Now what have the dense duo done now to upset the golden girl."

"Dense duo...golden girl...you know what I'm not going to ask."

"Well?"

"Are you going to tell us?"

"It's stupid really..."

"It always is with them two"

"Well, we had a fight about me trying to help Sirius readjust...well you both know their stand on the issue...and they moved out. Harry said if I wanted to throw my life away on a lost cause it was my look out. Ron turned up blind drunk last night, told me I was a worthless tart that he was glad to see the back of me and he was going to ask Luna to move in with him. Then when Sirius found out...he made me leave too."

"Gits" George shook his head and sat next to her.

"I mean I know none of us have really seen eye to eye since I used my time turner but I thought things were getting better" she continued ignoring George.

"So what happened then?"

"I hexed him and left, apparated to the first place that came to mind."

"What did you hit him with?"

"Avis oppugno"

"Nice" George laughed. "I can just see it now!"

"Anything else?" Fred pushed on, rolling his eyes at his twin.

"Well no, nothing serious...just somewhat selfish really..."

"Go on"

"It's just...I don't have anywhere to go for Christmas..."

"What do you mean?" Fred stared at her perplexed.

"Well, I was meant to be going the Burrow for Christmas dinner, but I don't think I'll be welcome this year."

"Why the bloody hell not?" George jumped up furious.

"It was always under Ron's invitation that I visited the Burrow but I'm pretty sure that invitation has been revoked."

"Well on behalf of me and my less good looking brother here, we're issuing you a new and improved invitation to the Weasley family Christmas feast."

"I dunno..."

"No choice, we're kidnapping you and holding you hostage throughout the holidays" George grinned.

"But-"

"La La La not listening" they sang in unison fingers in their ears. "Come on Hermione, let us help."

She knew there was no talking to the when they were like this. "Fine I'll go...on one condition... I haven't had a muggle Christmas in years...and I know that's impossible to avoid for dinner...But could we have a muggle Christmas Eve?"

They looked at each other, nodded once and held out a hand each. "Deal."

Hermione smiled a little and decided to start getting herself in the Christmas mood straight away.

"I don't shake. Pinkie promise?"

They stared at her incredulously. "Really?"

"Yep"

They hooked their baby fingers with hers. "Ok now lock it."

"What?" she had them completely baffled.

"Hermione, are you drunk? Or did you hit your head?"

"Or leave your brain behind when you apparated."

"Look, just hook your index fingers with mine, there see; now it's locked."

"What was all that about?"

"It's kind of like a muggle version of the unbreakable vow....except if your break it, instead of dying I get to hit you."

"I like it"

"Me too"

"Ok then, let's get to work. We need a tree and decorations...a radio and cds....and there's nowhere around here that sells any of that so....we're off to muggle London" She grinned.

"She talks as fast as us" George noted in amusement.

"We've never been shopping in muggle London" Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Then what are we waiting for, come on!"

"Hermione love, do you want use the bathroom first?" Fred asked gently.

"Ehm no, why?" she looked at him confused. He sighed and turned her around to face the mirror.

"Sweet Merlin's missing left nut, I look like a hag!" she shrieked running to the bathroom in embarrassment.

An hour later a much more polished looking Hermione was ushering the twins around Oxford Street carrying a Christmas tree and a dozen bags between them. She stopped outside the star bucks and turned to the twins giving them the stern look she had learned from Mrs. Weasley.

"Look, I know this is a long shot. I have to go buy some things on my own, do you think you can keep out of mischief for an hour?"

"We promise nothing"

"That's what I was afraid of. Try to keep a low profile and meet me right here outside star bucks. One hour."

"Yes mum we get it"

She slapped them playfully on the arm and took off down the street. Fred stared after her glaring at the heads that turned to check her out as she walked away.

"So dear brother, whatever shall we do now?"

"I think we should actually behave. She has enough shit on her plate as it is."

"Whoa you have it bad. Ok we'll "behave" "he added the finger quotations for emphasis. "Up to a point anyway, let's go get grangers present."

Fred caught the twinkle in George's eye. "Any ideas"

"Oh plenty."

Hermione finished her shopping earlier than expected and was looking forward to a cappuccino and a brownie before meeting the boys again. She stopped short and stared in the window surprised to see Fred and George already sitting inside surrounded by bags.

"What's all this?"

"Mione urr ack" Fred managed around a mouthful of brownie.

"Mione, I like it." George nodded. "That's our name for you."

"Eh thanks...I think?"

"Watcha buy us then?"

"Cheeky, be good or I won't let you have it."

"Oooh Fred she's gona let you have it"

"Aw George, who said it was Fred I wanted to give it to?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"I err..."

"And people say she has no sense of humour" Fred grinned as the two of them burst into laughter.

"Gits"

"Aw look he's blushing" Hermione announced with glee.

"Shut up"

"Ok George I'm sorry"

"No you're not. Can we go now? I'm starting to forget how to hold my wand at this stage-oh Merlin granger get your mind out of the sewer." He stared at her incredulously.

"I'm starting to think we're a bad influence George"

"Either that or she's bipolar"

"Oh whatever come on we have lots to do"

By the time they got back to Weasley Wizard Wheezes they were all worn out from lugging a tree and various bags around London.

"Mione, I know you want an authentic muggle Christmas Eve, but could we please levitate this stuff up to the apartment?" George moaned.

"Wait you actually listened to me twice today?"

"No need to sound shocked, we have been known to do that on occasion"

"Well um yea, levitate away."

She held open the door while George looked relieved to be able to use his wand again and Fred poured everyone some mulled wine t get everyone in the Christmas mood.

"So Mione, how do muggles celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, in my house we decorate the tree with Christmas music in the background, make gingerbread men, play some games and then my dad reads me the night before Christmas"

"Sounds like Christmas at ours...apart from the book?"

"Yea the only thing anyone at our house reads is the tags on the gifts"

"Its more a long poem, pretty much every muggle knows it."

"Ok you can read it to us later, how does that sound?"

Hermione beamed taking a radio and cd's out of a bag. "It's a muggle version of a wireless" she explained popping in two batteries. She smiled and start singing along to the songs as she decorated the tree.

An hour and four glasses of wine later a slightly tipsy Hermione and twins were lying in a heap on the twister mat tinsel caught in their hair laughing.

"Ok Mione, time for presents." announced Fred standing up and rubbing his back.

"Hang on old man" she grinned running to the kitchen and taking two bags from under the sink.

"Sneaky hiding place" George complimented her still lying on the mat.

"Thanks, here you go"

"Eh Mione...what are they?" George pulled out a black shiny rectangle with buttons and a small white square with what looked like extendable ears coming out the end of it.

"One is a mobile phone and one is an iPod" she explained how they worked to the bemused but excited boys.

"Now the first part of your present." George announced handing her a piece of Weasley Wizard Wheezes stationary. "Go on read it"

"Dearest Hermione.

Thanks to our prat of a brother and brother in law (practically) you have been rendered homeless. We would like to present you with an open invitation to stay at our apartment until you feel like moving on.

Yours always

Fred and George."

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and threw herself at the twins kissing them each on the cheek. "Thank you so much"

"Anytime love," Fred smiled affectionately running his hand through her hair.

"We love having you around" George added kissing her temple. "Now for the rest of your gift," he winked handing her an Ann summers bag and a Weasley Wizard Wheezes bag.

Hermione looked at the Ann summers bag dubiously and opened the one from their shop. It was full t the brim with wonder witch products and another note. "Feel free to pick any prank you want from the shop to use on your idiot best friends...also a meal cooked by Fred...because George can't cook." Hermione grinned and blushed slightly thinking of dinner with just her and Fred.

"Come on Granger open the other bag" George grinned loving the embarrassment it was causing her after her little show in the coffee shop.

She reluctantly opened the bag and let out a sigh of relief pulling out the chocolate willies they had bought along with a school girl outfit. She had to admit, she was expecting worse. She grinned throwing a chocolate at them and cracked up laughing. "Thanks, you just made my Christmas."

"No problem mione."

"Right enough sentimental bullshit"

"Emphasis on mental"

"Where's our bedtime story?"

"Come on then"

Hermione changed into her pyjamas and climbed into George's bed, the twins in their boxers on either side of her.

"Everyone comfy?" she asked the twins who had put their arms around her.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." She noticed halfway through that George had fallen asleep and Fred wasn't far off. She kissed George lightly on the lips. "Goodnight George sweet dreams."

"Night Granger" he muttered curling in towards her one hand resting on her hip.

"Shall I finish?" she yawned.

"Maybe we should just sleep?"

"Night night sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite"

"And if they do, bite them back" he chuckled.

"Sweet dreams Fred" she kissed him softly on the lips before he also turned into her laying his hand on the opposite hip to his brother. He smiled and whispered into the dark "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight."


End file.
